Locations
The world is broken up into different locations that your Folk can visit to trap Monsters, collect resources, or complete quests. Each time you travel to a new location, it will cost you energy - the further away the location is, the more energy it will cost to travel there. You can visit London and friends' homesteads for free. Below is a list of locations, broken up by continent and country. Each location page will list resources available at that location. Africa Algeria *Djemila *Sebkha de Timimoun Burkina Faso *Dida Forest Cameroon *Man and Woman Lakes Chad *Fada *Lake Chad Democratic Republic of the Congo *Congo River Basin *Musumba (town) Egypt *Al-Qurn *Cara Oasis *Timna Valley Ethiopia *Chamo Lake *Lake Haramaya *Tana Lake Gabon *Ivindo Park Guinea *Tinkisso Falls Kenya *Gedi Libya *Acacus Mountains *Cyrene *Gulf of Sidra Madagascar *Morombe Malawi *Monkey Bay Mali *Bandiagara Escarpment Mauritania *Ouadane Mozambique *Inhaca Nigeria *Osun-Osogbo Seychelles *Reunion Island *The Seychelles Sierra Leone *Freetown South Africa *Augrabies Falls *Howick Falls Sudan *Jabal Gumbiri Swaziland *Kristal Tanzania *Laetoli Footprints *Mahale Mountains Togo *Lome Uganda *Kasubi Tomb Zimbabwe *Great Zimbabwe *Matopos Hills *Victoria Falls Antarctica *Deception Island Asia Afghanistan * Khyber Pass Bangladesh * Ganges Delta Bhutan * Sakteng Brunei * Labi Forest Burma * Indawgyi Lake * Popa Cambodia *Angkor Wat China * Aydingkol * Bosten Lake * Changle * Changzhi * Chaohu Lake * Chengdu * Dagze Lake * Dian Lake * Fengdu * Heng Shan * Huangshan * Hua Shan * Jinsha River * Lake Dongting * Lancang River * Libo Karst * Macau * Maijishan Grottoes * Mogao Grottoes * Mount Kailash * Nanjing (town) * Nanyue * Nujiang River * Qaidam Basin * Qinghai Lake * Song Shan * Tai Shan * Wunu Mountain * Xishuangbanna India * Chilika Lake * Hampi * Khajuraho * Murud Beach * Naga Hills * Nanda Devi * Nawapara Forest * Sambhar Lake * Tapi River * Thar Desert * Valparai Indonesia * Ambon Island * Bintan Utara * Bon Irau * Buyu Balease * Kota Tarakan * Palu River Mouth * Rajabasa * Situbondo Iran * Allah Akbar Gorge * Bam * Mount Binaud * Namak Lake * Silakhor Plain Iraq * Hammer Lake * Tharthar Lake Israel * Sea of Galilee * Timna Valley Japan * Akakura Shrine * Koga Village * Mt Fuji Kazakhstan * Dzungarian Gate * Lake Inder * Saryarka * Tamgaly Gorge * Ukok Plateau Laos * Plain of Jars Malaysia * Bukit Tabur Mongolia * Singing Dunes Nepal * Mount Everest North Korea * Taedong River Oman * Beehive Tombs of Bat Pakistan * Hingol * Jiwai Bay Philippines * Banaue * Chocolate Hills South Korea * Ganghwa Dolmen Sri Lanka * Hanthana Mountains Syria * Palmyra Thailand * Ko Chang * Phae Mueang Phi Turkmenistan * Archabil Gorge * Mount Arlan * Sarygamysh Lake Uzbekistan * Aral Sea * Tudakul Lake Vietnam * Ha Long Bay * Nui Chua Australia and Oceania Australia *Agnes Water *Bathurst Island *Bremer Bay *Dragon Tree Soak Nature Reserve *Drysdale River *Groote Eylandt *Guthalungra *Karijini *Lake Amarillo *Lake George *Lake Macleod *Little Coco *Mornington Island *Mungkan Kandju *Mungo Brush *Nuytsland *Rudall River *Styx Valley *Tunnel Creek *Ubirr *Uluru (town) *Umbrawarra Gorge *Woomargama *Yermalner Island Fiji *Fiji Kiribati *Kiribati New Zealand *Mount Ruapehu *Paparoa Range *Tokelau *Urewera Papua New Guinea *Kandoka *Lai River *Mt. Victory *Vailala River Samoa *Samoa Solomon Islands *Guadalcanal Vanuatu *Vanuatua Europe Austria *Gurlzpitze *Lake Neusiedl Belarus *Braslau Lakes *Lake Chervonoye Belgium *Hoogeloon Bosnia & Herzegovina *Prenj Bulgaria *Central Balkan Mountains *The Stone Mushrooms Czech Republic *Chalice Rock Denmark *Himmelbjerget *Langelinie Estonia *Varska *Vormsi Finland *Aland Islands *Astuvansalmi *Hailuoto *Halti *Inari *Kainuu Sea *Kaldoaivi *Lake Kemijarvi *Lokka Reservoir *Pielinen *Santa's Grotto *Yllas France *Calais Shore *Cap de Nice *Chavignol *Forest Of Versailles *La Ferte-Bernard *Lake Leman *Laval-Dieu *Les Combes *Limousin *Tarascon *Vezere Valley *Vilaine *Vix Germany *Bavarian Forests *Black Forest *Brocken *Lennebergwald *Mulde *Sumava *Teutoburg Forest *The Stone Dance Of Boitin Greece *Eleusis Hungary *Aggtelek *Hortobagy Puszta *Lake Balaton *Zengo Iceland *Ingolfsfjall Ireland *Skellig Michael *Temple Hill Italy *Florence *La Spezia *Vesuvius Latvia *Gauja National Park Lithuania *Curonian Spit *Lake Galve Luxembourg *Kneiff Netherlands *Lake Yssel Norway *Bodo *Bymarka *Jostedalsbreen *Kristiansand Shore *Lomsdal-Visten *Tinnelva Poland *Bialowieza Primeval Forest *Dabie Lake *Pisz Forest *Sandomierz Valley *Vistula *Warta Portugal *Agroal *Almendres Cromlech *Sagres Point Romania *Dacian Fortresses *Dunai River Russia *Ary-Mas *Don River *Irtysh River *Kazanka Confluence *Kivach Waterfall *Lake Baikal *Lake Beloye *Lake Cheko *Lupchinga Island *Manpupuner Rocks *Mirny *Okhota River *Putorana Plateau *Severomorsk *Spasskoye-Lutovinovo *Strelka *Volcanoes of Kamchatka *Vyvenka River *White Sea *Zeya River Slovakia *Carpathian Forests Spain *Bay Of Gibraltar *Cordoba *Cuenca *Ibiza *Las Medulas *Mont Perdu *Palmeral Of Elche *Sella Valley *Tower of Hercules Sweden *Aavasaksa *Cauldron Crest *Fibysjon *Gotland *Storsjon *Vattern Switzerland *Lake Greifen *Weisshorn Turkey *Hasan Dagi *Imbros Island *Nemrut Golu *Porsuk Beraji *Yanartas Ukraine *L'viv *Smotrych River *Sofiyivka Park *Sudak Shore United Kingdom *Afan Forest *Blackhope Scar *Brimmond Hill *Giant's Causeway *Guernsey *Hadrian's Wall *Isle Of Man *Isle Of Wight *Loch Ness *London *Norfolk Broads *Nottingham *Oban *Pass of Llanberis *Ring of Brodgar *Sherwood Forest *Stonehenge *The Cotswolds *Watch Croft *Yorkshire Dales North America Bahamas *North Bimini Canada *Akimiski Island *Alice Lake *Cheltenham Badlands *Cold Lake *Deninu Kue *Great Bear Lake *La Gaspesie *Mt. Sandberg *Opasquia *Pelly Crossing *Reindeer Lake *Schefferville *Sioux Lookout *Torngat Mountains *Tuktoyaktuk Pingos *Ukkusiksalik *Western Fundy Shore Greenland *Nuuk Mexico *Bayas *Picacho del Diablo *Zacaton Nicaragua *Lake Nicaragua United States *Adak (Alaska) *Alligator Bend *Bellhammon Tract *Black Hills Forest *Black Rock Desert *Cahokia (town) *Cascade Springs *Chiricahua *Clear Creek *Cunningham Island *Cypress Creek *Death Valley *Deepwater Creek Bay *Devil's Garden *Emerald Bay *Gates of the Arctic (Alaska) *Great Salt Lake *Great Smoky Mountains *Guadalupe Mountains *Gurdon *Kodiak Island (Alaska) *Lake o' the dalles *Mauna Kea (Hawaii) *McClusky Mountain *Mendenhall Valley (Alaska) *Mesa Verde *Mona (Puerto Rico) *Mount Rainier *Mushroom Rock *Nankoweap Rapid *Niagra Falls *Old Faithful *Omak Lake *Palo Duro Canyon *Pelican Bay *Petrified Forest *Pilot Rock *Port Orange *Serpent Mound *Spirit lake *Timber Trails *Wardenclyffe Tower *Yamsay Mountain South America Argentina *Iguazu Falls *Laguna de Monte *Mar Chiquita Bolivia *Gran Chaco *Lake Titicaca Brazil *Amazon River *Fonte Boa *Novo Progresso *Rondonia Chile *Chonchi *Rio Maule *San Pedro Volcano *Torres del Paine Colombia *Parque Arvi Peru *Huacachina Oasis *Qusqu (town) Venezuela *Angel Falls *Lake Maracaibo Category:Locations